neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/List of words/1
Список неполный. Некоторые слова пропущены, а некоторые ещё в разработке, поэтому не добавлены, а до третих не дошли руки. Здешний перевод может быть устаревшим. # ak — as # az — I # bórzy — fast # bod — point # bole — more # bolgodariti — to thank # boy — combat # brónja — armor # cérveny — red # cósny — slow # cęstiqa — particle # cęti — to begin # cak — how # carta — map # cazati — to show # cleukati to click? # coididlo — filter # comunicatia — communication # cort(k)y — short # crén — buy # créniti, crénǫti — to buy # cryti — to cover # cula — bullet # da — yes # daleky — far??? # dno — bottom # dobo — okay # dopuskati — to allow??? # drug — friend, companion # drugina — team, company??? # drugsky — friendly # dvoguby — double, twofold # dvoyny — dual # ed(in)y — singular? # esi — you are # est — he is # ęzy(k) — language, tongue # gélty — yellow # gón — drive # góslo password? # gatja — singular form of gatji # gatji — pants, trousers; part of leg covered by them # glǫbina — depth??? # gluhic — silencer # gnac — driver # gnati — to drive # goilo — very # gutor — chat # gutoriti — to chat # hactia — action # hamunitia — ammo # hanimatia — animation # historia — history # igra — game, play # igrac — gamer # igratel — player # igrati — to play # imę — name # imat — he has # izbrati to select? # izdatel — editor # izdati — to edit # iziti — to quit # izxod — exit # kequp — ketchup # lěkenie # lěvorǫky — left-handed # leg(k)y — light # leud, leudie — people # leudin — person? # mégla — mist # měttny — local # mětto — place # medjsět — internet # mert — death (unnatural) # mga — fog # mnogny — plural? # mod mode # modry — blue # nacędlo — begin, start # nacęti — to initiate # narod — nation # narodny — national # nazad — back # nazua — name, title? # nazvati — name, title? # ne — no # nedavno — recently # nevidimott — invisibility, stealth # nikto — nothing # nokt — night # noktny — night # novy — new # obiem — volume # obraz — image # odvérti — to open # okno — window # oleubeny — favorite(s)??? # optia — option # orǫgie — weapon # ostaviti — to leave # osuětlenie — lighting # oznakiti — to mark # pélny — full # payati (sę) — to join # perdmet — item, object # perdovy — advanced # perpisati — rewrite # plita — tile? # podrobnott — detail # pomogt — help # porpor — flag # priatel — friend # priměniti — to apply? # prozorknott — transparency # pusty — empty # rěti — to find # rodny — native? # rozměr — size # rozno — miscellanea # rudy — red; red-haired? # rux — movement # ruxati — to move # sět — net # sětka — grid # sadenie — setting # saditi — to set, plant # samo- — auto- # scryty — hidden # sdorvie — health # sdrugiti sę to join team, company? # serdny # slediti — to follow? # slugic — server # slugiti — to serve # smert — death (natural) # snarędenie — equipment / equipping # snaręditi — to equip # snimók ecrana — screenshot # spuskac — trigger # stéclo — glass # stigomy — reachable # stigti — to reach # suětlost — lighting # svęz — connection; bunch, bundle # svęzanie — connection # svęzati (sę) — to connect # sxorniti — to save # tęg(k)y — heavy # těn — shadow # tal — hostage # tiskati — to press # tocnost — accuracy # triguby — triple, threefold # troyny — trial # tuoriti — to create # tuoy — your # ubiti — to kill # ucaj — index? # uměnie — skill # uroven — level? # uscid — account? # vérx — top # věs — weight # veja — tower # vejiqa — turret # vermę — time # vidimy — visible # vitati — to live, dwell; to welcome, greet # vorg — enemy, foe # voyna — war # vxod / zaxod — entrance # vys(ók)y — high # xyba — error # zabyti to forget??? # zacaz — ban, prohibition # zapélniti — to fill # zavérti — to close # zdanie — building # zdati — to build # zeleny — green # zem(ja) — ground # zid — wall # zuǫk — sound